Melamar
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Melamar Hinata di depan keluarga Hyuuga bukanlah perkara mudah/OOC/AU


MELAMAR

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Warn: AU, OOC, Typos

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Menurut kitab "Tata Krama Uchiha: Cara Menjadi Uchiha Yang Membanggakan Yang Mulia Madara" yang ditulis oleh sang nenek moyang Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Madara sendiri, pasal 37 A Ayat 1 yang berbunyi "Barang siapa yang mampu berhadapan dengan calon mertua dengan elegan, maka ia termasuk cucu-cucu saya yang paling mulia." Kitab yang sudah dihapal Sasuke diluar kepala itu(iya, diluar kepala, sampe-sampe ga ada satupun yang disimpen diotaknya) menjadi pegangannya. Ia tak mau dicoret dengan nista dari kartu keluarga Uchiha pakai pulpen norak berwarna pink dengan bling-bling legendaris warisan eyang Mada(konon katanya itu adalah pulpen yang dipakai untuk menulis kitab dasar klan Uchiha itu). Ga, Sasuke ga mau. Sasuke masih mau hidup bergelimang harta, masih mau makan pasta bukan mie instan yang dicampur nasi, ga, bayangin aja Sasuke ga mau.

Jadi disinilah ia. Diruang keluarga milik keluarga paling kaya seantero Jepang setelah Uchiha, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga Hyuga. Ngapain Sasuke kesana? Mau sales produk sampo wangi kemenyan? Ga dong, Sasuke mau MELAMAR! Catat! MELAMAR!

MELAMAAAARRRR! MELAMAR SYAPAAAAHHHH?

Ya tentu melamar gadis manis nan menggemaskan dari Hyuga lah. Satu-satunya orang Hyuga yang manisnya kayak gula-gula, lembutnya kayak empuk-empuk marshmallow, dan cantiknya kayak bidadari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuga HINATA! Cieeeee... Ah, Sasuke mau nyengir aja kalau udah inget himenya yang satu itu.

Tapi eh tapi, mari lupakan sejenak tentang kecenya Hinata Himenya Sasuke. Mari fokus pada acara hari ini. Ya, acara lamar-melamar, cihuuyyy... Mari tabur bunga mawaaaarrr~ eh, tapi, kok kayak beda ya? Kok suasananya mencekam gini? Sasuke, kamu yakin kan ga sales produk sampo aroma kemenyan?

Bukan, bukan kok. Selain ga ada produk sampo begituan, Sasuke juga ga bakal jatuhin harga diri gitu. Suasana mencekam ini, tak lain tak bukan berasal dari tiga makhluk sadako yang menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Sungguh, jika tatapan bisa menelanjangi, Sasuke udah pasti telanjang sekarang. Sasuke udah bergerak-gerak gelisah ga nyaman takut bocor. Ini bocor sungguhan. Diluar hujan deras dan katanya atap diatas kepala Sasuke rawan bocor. Ia melirik sejenak pada Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tulus membuat ketakutan, kealayan, dan kebaperan Sasuke sedikit sirna. Sedikit loh ya, sedikit.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Hanabi?" papi Hiashi bertanya pada Hanabi.

"Aku sih masih ga setuju, masih mau aku test, takut-takut kalau ia om-om pedofil."

'BOCAH TENGIK! MUKA GANTENG GINI DIBILANG OM-OM PEDOO...!'

Sabar Sasuke, sabar, dia calon adik ipar lhooo~

"Hmmm... Benar juga, kalau kamu Neji?" tanya papi Hiashi pada si sadako-panggilan sayang Sasuke pada Neji-

"Aku sih juga ga yakin pi, masih pengen ku uji, pengen liat seberapa sayang dia sama Hinata dibanding dignity nya. Mau aku suruh nyanyi dangdut didepan komplek pi."

'ASDFGHJKL! GUE SUMPAHIN MATI DIPERANG ALIANSI SHINOBI! GUA SUMPAHIIINN!'

Sabar sas, sabar, calon kakak ipar ituu~

Sasuke udah kenyang sabar kayaknya. Mukanya udah empet ga enak dimata. Hinata bahkan hampir nge jyuken kalau ga lupa diri itu Sasuke, pacarnya yang kece. Habisnya, mukanya itu lho~ kalau Hanabi bilang mirip-mirip om pedo yang sering nongkrongin SD nya. Hinata mulai yakin itu Sasuke yang niat pedekate melalui Hanabi.

Hinata menghela napasnya. Ia mengerti ini pasti sulit untuk Sasuke. Melamar dirinya dihadapan keluarganya yang terlampau posesif. Tengah Hyuga itu tersenyum tulus. Diraihnya tangan Sasuke yang gemetar menahan emosi yang membuat sang empu tangan menatapnya.

"Mari berjuang, Sasuke-kun, aku bersamamu."

Hati Sasuke menghangat. Ia telah memilih wanita yang tepat. Dan ia akan memperjuangkannya, apapun halangannya nanti.

"Baiklah, aku restui, tapi dengan syarat...

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana jadi mencengkam begini. Diam-diam Sasuke mengutuk calon mertuanya yang sok drama sabun banget, pake dipause pula.

Suasana semakin mencekam. Bau-bau kemenyan datang entah darimana. Angin dingin mendadak berhembus. Asap-asap mendadak saja muncul. Dan apa ini? Bau sate? Oh bukan, ternyata tukang sate yang dipanggil Hanabi lagi bakar sate pesanan mereka.

Sasuke menelan ludah paksa. Bukan, dia bukan lapar, dia tegang sungguhan.

Hinata mendadak khawatir.

Neji menahan napas sampai wajahnya biru.

Hanabi menggigit bibirnya gemas.

Dan tukang sate sampe ikutan tegang.

...Syaratnya adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

...BANGUN SERIBU CANDI DALAM SEMALAM! GYAHAHAHA..."

...

...

...

...

Tolong, ingatkan Sasuke untuk ke Indonesia ya, nyari Bandung Bondowoso atau kalau perlu antarkan kedukun terdekat. Sasuke mau melakukan penyantetan terencana. Bukan pembunuhan, santet doang kok. Santet doang, sumpah!

Sabar sas, sabar, calon papi mertua itu~

* * *

A/N: Yah, mungkin sebagian(kecil) ada yang sudah pernah baca ini di FB saya. Saya repost lagi di sini dalam rangka kangen *coret*mantan*coret* SasuHina. Dan juga untuk menumbuhkan kembali semangat saya di kapal ini lagi, soalnya bakal banyak event SasuHina kan akhir2 ini? Hohoho...

See you next time...

Love,

Betelgeuse Bellatrix


End file.
